Hanzek
Hanzek is an Agori outcast of the nearly extinct Iron Tribe. Biography Originally a miner of the Iron Tribe, Hanzek worked with other Agori of his tribe to mine iron ore from the mountains of Bota Magna. 103,000 years ago, however, the Iron Tribe was struck and nearly obliterated by a mysterious disease which caused the victims to lose their capacity to dream and be driven to madness. Haznek was immune to the disease, resulting in him being unaffiliated, and banded together with other survivors to hide from their deranged tribesman who demanded to know how they were immune, forcibly. Hanzek and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to safety in a cave. It was a warrior of the tribe, Telluris, who suggested that the tribe's surviving members use minerals to change the color of their armor and helmets, in an effort to disguise themselves and attempt to integrate into other tribes, though to no avail. After the worst of the epidemic was over, Hanzek and the other remaining members of his tribe were ostracized by society, for fear that they were capable of infecting others. They then retreated to the wastelands, where they went their separate ways. When the Shattering occurred, Hanzek was stranded in the region of Spherus Magna known as Bara Magna. After migrating south into the desertic region of the planet, Hanzek established himself as a thief and bandit, raiding Agori caravans and convoys that dared crossed his path. At some point during this time, he was recruited by an entity named Millennium into his group, the Shadow of Ages, becoming his primary agent on Bara Magna. Eventually, his activities soon brought him into conflict with the Bone Hunters, and he quickly became one of their chief rivals. This rivalry was only furthered when Hanzek dueled one of the hunters, and after a long and evenly-fought battle, he succeeded in killing the nomadic warrior. As a form of offensive mockery, Hanzek would loot the dead hunter of his armor, and ear parts of it as a form of taunting the hunters. He would eventually establish his home in the region between Roxtus and the territory of the Bone Hunters. This also placed in him in the region where the Core War veteran known as Sorantu resided in, and he clashed with her frequently. He would continue causing strife to the Agori for many years until he abruptly and mysteriously vanished a year prior to the arrival of Mata Nui. This led the Agori and Glatorian to assume that desert hazards or the Bone Hunters had been the cause of his disappearance. As such, he was allegedly deemed deceased. In fact, Hanzek was actually still alive, though his reasons from retreating from his life as a thief remain unclear. Shortly after Spherus Magna reformed, Hanzek was paired up with another of Millennium's servants known as Faceless, and together, they met a Zeverek bounty hunter named Skorr (who had been contracted by Millennium) at Sandray Canyon, and paid him for his success in retrieving an artifact Millennium desired. They then hired him to collect several other artifacts of similar kind, offering him a large reward in exchange for doing so. After providing him a map that outlined the location of the other relics, Hanzek and Faceless departed. He was later present at Skrall River when the Skrall warrior Tervok was incepted formally into the Shadow of Ages. Abilities and Traits Ruthless and merciless, Hanzek was known and feared within every village on Bara Magna. Having been scarred greatly by the events that obliterated his tribe, Hanzek was induced into a somewhat unstable state, resulting in many deeming him partially insane. However, despite this, his cunning and intelligence were not lost during his descent into madness, and he has proved to be a brilliant strategist. Like most surviving members of the Iron Tribe, Hanzek harbors a deep hatred for other Agori and Glatorian. Hanzek has also changed his armor color using minerals in an attempt to disguise himself as a member of a different tribe. In addition, he has also customized his armor to include aspects of a Bone Hunter's armor, armor which he stole to use as a form of mockery towards the nomadic bandits. Tools Hanzek is known to wield a spear-like sword that he claimed from a Vorox he killed in battle, as well as a Thornax Launcher. Apperances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Category:Agori Category:Iron Tribe